


Sun & Fun

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [24]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: A little vacation never hurt no one.





	Sun & Fun

The waiter arrives with a piña colada, obscuring Miranda’s sunlight momentarily. He’s got a cute smile and the piña colada is garnished with a pineapple sliver and TWO cherries, she’ll let it slide. After a blissful sip of the drink, she settles back on the lounge chair and closes her eyes.

Her peace doesn’t last.

It’d been a clear sky when she closed her eyes, but somehow cold water dropplets land on her bare stomach and startle her. Her eyes open and she finds the culprit, Jack, who’s shaking themselves off like a dog in an attempt to dry themselves upon returning from the pool.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Oh, stop pouting, Cheerleader. It’s just a little water.” Jack admonishes her as she slumps down on the lounge chair next to Miranda.

Miranda huffs for effect but reaches over for ther drink and takes another sip. Her eyes follow Jack’s movements, admiring the extensive tattoos all over Jack’s skin. Jack puts on her sunglasses and rests her head back.

“You know, I could get behind these ‘business trips’ of yours.” Jack comments, doing air quotes along with her words.

“Must be nice when you get to sleep through the convention hours and just party the rest of the time.” Miranda retorts.

“Hey, hey, not like I didn’t help you with the booth set up or anything. What would you have done without these muscles?” Now she’s flexing, which looks a little ridiculous with her lean physique but Miranda knows it is in fact all lean muscle.

She thanks her own sunglasses for allowing her to stare, she misses the waiter coming back and his exchange with Jack.

“Can I get you anything?”

“Yes, I’ll take a rum and coke. Easy on the ice, extra lime.” Jack instructs and the waiter nods before he dashes away.

“I could get used to this indeed…- What are you looking at, Cheerleader?” Jack’s question snaps Miranda back to reality.

“Oh, just-… You look like you are in your element, that’s all.” Miranda plays it off, reaching for her drink again.

“Bottomless drinks, endless entertainment, and perfect weather? Not hard to make it anyone’s ‘element’ if you ask me.” Jack laughs.

“Fair.” Miranda concedes as she swirls her drink with her straw.

“Are you going to eat those?” Jack asks out of the blue, it takes Miranda a moment to connect she’s refering to the cherries on her piña colada.

Miranda looks at the cherries adorning her drink. They are joint at the stem, which she thinks explains how she ended up with two of them. She hadn’t been planning to concede them though.

“I’ll share if you like.” Miranda proposes, as she sits up and dangles the cherries in the space between their chairs, holding them by the tip of their stems.

Jack rolls her eyes but sits up as well and comes face to face with Miranda, the cherries in between them.

They both reach forward for a cherry, their lips touching briefly as the sweetness of the cherries reaches their taste buds.

“Even on vacation, you are insufferable, Cheerleader.” Jack says once they part.

Miranda only gives her a cheeky smile.


End file.
